magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell - The Pez Samurai
General Name: Maxwell Nicknames: Not Maxy Age: Mid to Late 20s Gender: Male Marital Status: Not Planning on any of that. Appearance Height: 6'1 Weight: 200 pounds Hair: Short, chestnut brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Lightly tanned Body type: Fighter Personality Jovial, loves to joke and play around with friends. Never gets serious until blood is drawn. If he or a friend is attacked he will immediately move to their aid. Prior to the RP start date Maxwell was a bounty hunter, but after a run in with a particularly powerful mark decided that he’d settle down a bit and start taking jobs like the people he’d heard about in Magnolia Town and made his way there. Maxwell considers himself a follower of the “New Bushido” code that has been amended and changed since the advent of magics and will do his best to see that those around him are protected and that those that violate the law are brought to justice (thus his place as a bounty hunter). This has gotten him into trouble in the past, but he’s generally been able to handle himself well enough to deal with the lower level criminals he was pursuing or escape if necessary. Likes -Good Whiskey -Spending time with comrades -Pez Dislikes -Bad Whiskey -People attempting to hurt those weaker than themselves Distinguishing Marks https://identityspecialist.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/family_crest.jpg - On his right shoulder, Family Crest. http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/052/d/d/tribal_horde_falcon_by_xxtheansweris7xx-d4qi7q3.png - Across his back http://shinodaarts.deviantart.com/art/Katana-Tattoo-1-58776026 - On the right side of his chest Maxwell wears his guild tattoo on his stomach, on the right side of his abdominals. History Backstory! The good stuff. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Lightning Magic Secondary Magic: Hidden 4 Points Total Maxwell charges a bolt of lightning into the blade of his Meteor Falcon and which enhances the damage of the first strike his sword makes releasing the bolt of lighting directly into what was struck. Cooldown begins once the bolt has been expended, or after three turns when the lightning dissipates. Maxwell charges a bolt of lightning into the blade of his Meteor Falcon and which enhances the damage his sword. Maxwell is capable of releasing the bolt of lighting directly into what was struck or firing it from a short range of less than 10 meters. Cooldown begins once the bolt has been expended, or after four turns when the lightning dissipates if not released. Maxwell charges a bolt of lightning into the blade of his Meteor Falcon and which enhances the damage his sword. Maxwell is capable of releasing the bolt of lighting directly into what was struck or firing it from a short range of less than 15 meters. When released this bolt can strike through the first target and arc to a second that is within 15 meters applying half the original damage. Cooldown begins once the bolt has been expended, or after four turns when the lightning dissipates if not released. Maxwell charges a bolt of lightning into the blade of his Meteor Falcon and which enhances the damage his sword. Maxwell is capable of releasing the bolt of lighting directly into what was struck or firing it from a short range of less than 25 meters. When released this bolt can strike through the first target and arc to a second that is within 20 meters applying the 80% damage to both targets. If another target is not available there is no damage increase to the solo target. Cooldown begins once the bolt has been expended, or after four turns when the lightning dissipates if not released. Maxwell charges a bolt of lightning into the blade of his Meteor Falcon and which enhances the damage his sword. Maxwell is capable of releasing the bolt of lighting directly into what was struck or firing it from a short range of less than 30 meters. When released this bolt can strike through the first target and arc to a second that is within 25 meters applying the 80% damage to both targets. If another target is not available there is no damage increase to the solo target. Cooldown begins once the bolt has been expended, or after five turns when the lightning dissipates if not released. Maxwell forms a bolt of lightning in the palm of his empty hand and lashes out firing it at an opponent and doing increased damage the closer they are to him, if he hits them at max range (between 45-50 meters) the damage is very low but the enemy is stunned by the effect. Stun doesn’t occur at closer range. Maxwell calls down a bolt of lightning from the sky which strikes the earth near his opponent, at the end of the turn that the spell is cast if the opponent is still within 5 meters of the location that was struck chains of lightning will leap up from the ground and bind their legs. This renders them completely immobile for 1 turn. They are able to cast spells or defend with hand wielded weapons. Maxwell calls down six bolts of lightning from the sky that strike him in the chest, back and head as well as forming a triangular area around him that cannot be entered as the armor is generated. The power from these three bolts is harnessed and creates a set of armor over his chest and back, as well as a helm. This armor lasts for 4 turns and is only effective against damage from spells, reducing that damage by 40%. If struck by a spell 2 levels above the level of the armor it would shatter and 50% of the spells damage would affect Maxwell. Spells 3+ and higher would shatter the armor and give full damage Part 1: Maxwell’s physical attacks hold a negative charge. Each time anyone touches his body or his blade they will take a stack of Charged Up (-). These stacks persist for 6 turns, and have no direct negative effect. Cosmetically, when/if they hit 4 stacks their hair would begin to stand on end. Part 2: Maxwell’s magical attacks have a positive charge. Each stack of Charged Up (-) that an enemy takes (Up to 4 stacks can be on a target) makes it 20% harder to dodge his magical attacks. If struck with a magical attack all stacks on the target would be consumed. Spell Variations: -Red: Applies a DOT burn for 2 turns. +3 turns to normal CD -Blue: Applies a 25% slow to an opponent for 2 turns. +3 turns to normal CD -'Green': Roots a target for 1 turn. +3 turns to normal CD -Gold: Boosts speed of a target by 20% for 2 turns. +3 turns to normal CD -'Black': Blinds anyone struck for 1 turn. +3 turns to normal CD Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Modern-samurai.jpeg 3dfabb139b1b9603e91402882c760bd5.jpg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.